Automated handling devices often use sensors for detecting measured quantities and for optionally recording them, or for controlling the handling device within the scope of an open-loop or closed-loop control. Sensors that record the measured quantities through bodily contact are also known as tactile sensors. For example, such tactile sensors are used in coordinate-measuring machines, but it is also known to use tactile sensors for the detection of components or component geometries. In the simplest form, tactile sensors of this type have a switch whose switching state changes when contact is made between the tactile sensor and a measured body in order to thereby detect the measured body. Other tactile sensors are able to detect a deflection of a tactile element, for instance.
For example, the printed publication DE 10 2006 252 A1, which appears to constitute the most proximate related art, describes an apparatus for guiding an energy beam, in particular a laser beam. The apparatus uses a tactile sensor to detect the position of a fillet weld to be soldered. A closed-loop control system controls an actuator for the laser beam as a function of the detected position of the fillet weld relative to the tactile element so that the point of action of the laser beam lies at a desired position on the fillet weld.